Drôles de créatures
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [OS] - Idriss McKenzie détraque un jour un portoloin sans le vouloir et découvre un univers rempli de créatures magiques nommées Pokemon... Bien vite ça dégénère. Heureusement que Newt n'est pas loin


**Note :** Fic écrite sous le tirage de Lys de Pandore pour la boite de Pandore B) ! Avec Newt qui rencontre ou devient un pokemon….

C'était la panique dans le monde sorcier des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Tout ça pour une raison minuscule, mais qui avait déclenché une tornade de problèmes. Un effet papillon non négligeable. Un défaut de portoloin.

Tout avait commencé quand Idriss McKenzie, en voyage chez sa cousine à New York, avait tenté de retourner chez lui à l'aide d'un portoloin. Seulement, ce portoloin brisa les règles mêmes magiques de l'espace et du temps, et au lieu de se retrouver chez lui, Idriss avait découvert un nouveau monde.  
Un monde rempli d'un peuple étrange, qui soit était des moldus aux idées étranges, soit était habité par des créatures magiques au nom similaire au bruit qu'elles faisaient

Idriss McKenzie, de nature curieuse et aventureuse – non surprenant qu'il ait fini à Thunderbird -, avait un peu visité ce monde étrange avant de rentrer chez lui. Enfin, chez sa cousine. Qui l'écouta raconter son histoire, l'air surprise, et qui proposa de faire réparer son portoloin et de ne plus jamais recommencer.  
Sauf qu'Idriss, avait une autre idée en tête. Idriss, lui, il voulait que le monde découvre ce lieu étrange rempli de créatures différentes.  
Et c'est comme ça, qu'en 1926, peu après les évènements survenus autour de Grindelwald et de Newt Scamander, que le monde sorcier accueillit son premier Pokemon.

Héricendre ne sut pas bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il était un héricendre sauvage, qui n'avait pas encore été capturé. Idriss qui n'avait pas bien compris l'utilité des pokeballs, s'était dépêché de le ramener en l'attrapant par le ventre après un pétrificus totalus.  
Apparemment, la magie marchait sur les pokemons.

Sauf qu'au lieu de le garder pour lui, Idriss l'exposa à tout le monde.  
C'est là que l'histoire dériva, et que la présidente du MACUSA ne put rien arrêter. La pègre profita de ce nouveau monde pour dérégler les portoloins et ramener toujours plus de pokemon, avec ou sans pokeball, dans le but de les exploiter.  
Seulement, les pokemons étaient souvent incontrôlables, et rapidement on compris qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour gérer cette histoire.

Faire un génocide de pokemon ne semblait pas la meilleur idée : après tout, on ignorait si ça aurait un impact sur un des deux mondes.  
Alors, Picquery fit une grande décision : elle invita Newt Scamander à revenir à New York.

Celui-ci, épris de curiosité quant à la nature même des pokemons, ne tarda pas à arriver – juste le temps de trouver un bateau décent. Rien ne put faire plus plaisir à Tina Goldstein que de le revoir et de l'accueillir chez elle.

Tina l'accueillit, alors qu'elle avait un Colossinge squatteur, qui semblait s'être épris de Queenie.  
Ce fut donc le premier pokemon que Newt rencontra, et qui lui offrit un premier aperçu des capacités de ceux-ci. Un coup de poing dans la tête.

Suite à cela, une fois bien installé, Newt transforma un pan de sa valise en laboratoire d'examination des pokemons. Enfin… Laboratoire. A la façon de Newt : ça restait très archaïque et il s'efforçait toujours de ne pas faire mal à aucune des créatures qu'il accueillait.  
Il en vit énormément.  
De tous les genres. Capable de faire de l'eau, capable de faire bouger le sol, capable d'obéir même sans pokeball, capable d'intelligence surprenante. Il renvoya d'ailleurs un Miaouss peu à l'aise, mais qui parlait l'humain. Miaouss qui possédait déjà des maîtres, qu'il fut heureux d'aller retrouver.  
Miaouss qui lui fournit un certain nombre d'informations importantes sur les pokemon.

Newt en tira une seule conclusion : les pokemons n'appartenaient pas au monde magique.  
Seulement, il ne voulait pas les renvoyer. Certainement parce que l'idée même de les laisser à des dresseurs qui pouvaient les faire se battre en eux, l'horrifiait quelque peu.

Il savait qu'il avait récupéré un pokemon abandonné par son dresseur, avec qui il avait pu établir un contact grâce au Miaouss qu'il avait encore à l'époque.  
Et que celui-ci semblait si triste. Parce qu'il adorait son dresseur. Mais Newt ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on pouvait laisser se battre des créatures entre elle.

Tina, à qui il s'était confié, avait répondu :

\- Peut-être que dans leur monde c'est normal. Et ils ne meurent pas et sont contents de ça non ?  
\- Oui...C'est horrible, avait fait Newt, en regardant vaguement Tina, comme s'il était plus intéressant de regarder le mur.  
\- Pas pour eux.

Newt avait réfléchi à ça. Encore plus quand le dit pokemon abandonné avait semblé vouloir retourner dans son monde.

Il s'était fait une raison, et avait tout de même décidé de les renvoyer.  
De toute façon, il pouvait au moins se dire que dans son monde à lui, il protégeait les créatures de ce genre de mal.

C'est ainsi que Newt parvint, avec tout son talent et son expertise à rassembler tous les pokemons et les ramener. Pendant ce temps, la présidente Picquery avait réussi à envoyer tous ses aurors à la recherche des portoloins modifiés.  
Tina en parlait parfois à table :

\- Aujourd'hui j'en ai trouvé un caché dans un caleçon. J'aurais préféré éviter de faire ça.

Et Newt s'était dit que de toute évidence, il était bien heureux de ne pas être auror. De toute façon, au vu de sa façon d'être introverti avec les humains, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire ce métier.

Ainsi donc, l'affaire s'éclaircissait et le monde sorcier se sentait soulagé d'un poids.  
Tout était bien qui finissait bien, et bientôt, tout le monde se mit à oublier cette histoire, même sans sort d'Oubliettes.

Personne ne su alors, sauf Tina quand elle eut l'occasion d'y retourner, ce qu'il se cachait dans la valise de Newt.  
Devant elle se tenait un Bulbizarre. Il se tenait dans un décor de plaine, heureux d'être ici, bien que sauvage.

\- Bulbi, bulbizarre !  
\- Newt...Je pensais que tu t'étais débarrassé de toutes ces créatures….  
\- Mais celui ci… Ne voulait pas partir. Il a accroché ma jambe avec ses lianes et...Je l'ai gardé.

Tina soupira.  
Bien. Il restait un pokemon dans le monde sorcier. Devenant à lui tout seul un pokemon légendaire.

Tina laissa Newt avoir son pokémon, et le laissa même à grand regrets, repartir dans son Angleterre. Et c'est ainsi que Newt devint le premier dresseur de pokemon qui n'emmenait pas ceux-ci au combat ni même ne les capturais.  
Et il fut surtout le premier et seul sorcier à avoir adopté un pokémon.

Fin.


End file.
